


Bred in Captivity

by MonsterGirlExaminer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breeding, Exhibitionism, F/M, Mind Control, Orientation Play, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterGirlExaminer/pseuds/MonsterGirlExaminer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human race is ending. That's an unacceptable thing. But when the last male alive is motivated by spite, and by his own lack of sexual interest, how do you get him to overcome his distaste?</p><p>Maybe through sheer violating mind control!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bred in Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this has some themes that may disturb. They're meant to be a little bit disquieting. For the purposes of this, consider Dirk at about a 5 on the Kinsey scale. He is not, strictly speaking, completely homosexual; But he is primarily attracted to men, and very, very stubborn when people try to push him into things. Also, it's a fantasy.

Dirk sat at the computer, his head on his chin. Considering the next message that he'd send. Trying to distract himself. It had been 30 days. At some point today, he'd her the giggling, and he'd grow aroused, and Roxy would show up. And then they'd mate. To preserve the last of the human race, and make sure there were humans for the new world.

It was amazing how much you could learn to hate saving your own race, he considered. Especially when you weren't being given a choice in the matter. The Condesce claimed she had their best interests in mind, and it was hard to argue with her. Technically, he wasn't even trapped in this glass bowl. He could have escaped with his kickass ninja moves, made his way somewhere far away, and stayed there until the next mating cycle started. Then, the drones, or the Condesce herself, would hunt him down, gently carry him back to the glass bowl, and make him mate vigorously with Roxy. 

At this point, it wasn't even gender that was an issue. They were the last of their race, and that kind of biological imperative could do a lot to make a guy close his eyes and think of England. It wasn't Roxy, that was for damn sure. The girl was his best friend, and not just by default. It was the feeling behind it all. Like being a pair of panda bears, getting stared at while they were given aphrodisiacs and told to mate. He hated fucking pandas, and was glad they were gone.

He sighed. He was being unfair towards pandas. Probably just a result of the stress. He stood up, and walked around the small apartment. The glass walls of the bowl sat outside. A hole near the top allowed Roxy to arrive when the Condesce did. They'd be here any second. Well, no sense mating while smelling like a pig sty. He walked into the ablution cubicle, and started showering. Hot water ran down his skin, and he took deep breaths, closing his eyes as the water poured across his face. Life was hell. But it had its upsides. His old apartment didn't have much in the way of running water that didn't leave salt encrusted on his eyebrows. 

The soft giggling filled the air. He could feel his erection stiffening. His thoughts went towards Roxy, and he began breathing heavily, as images ran through his head. The sensation of being so attracted to his dear friend, against the way he thought of himself, was tough. And he knew it wore on her. Roxy, given half the chance, would gleefully rock his world, and they'd probably get along fairly well. But Dirk was nothing if not stubborn. Roxy didn't push his buttons, but the Condesce did. And so, as the sensations of arousal and the images of Roxy bent over underneath him, moaning and writhing, washed through his brain, he gritted his teeth. Then there was the usual squawk, as Roxy was deposited down into the soft sand around the small apartment. He put on a towel, and walked out onto the small porch, looking up. The condesce leaned against the glass, a big grin on her face. ")(----EY DIRK!" She yelled, waving, grinning cheerfully.

"Hey, fishwitch." Dirk grunted. Roxy was sitting on the sand, dressed up in a tight pair of boy-shorts, a pair of long stockings, and a wifebeater, exposing her shoulders. Dirk blinked a couple of times. She was usually dressed up to the nines when she arrived, blinking as the fishbitch's hypnosis wore off, and reluctantly participating in mating with him, and hugging him gently after they finished.

"You know, if I )(AD any choice in the matter, you'd be mating with a MAL---E! But your adorable )(uman mating systems don't work that way! Come on, I know t)(is isn't an ideal situation for any of us! But I don't want t)(e cute little )(umans to die out! You're a lot of fun, you know! And you just keep )(aving trouble breeding, and it makes me R-----EALLY WORRI----ED!" The fish witch called. He gave her a sneering look. She smiled, and hopped down, sticking a perfect three point landing. He backed away inadvertently. He always forgot how goddamn huge she was. The tall, slender black skinned woman stood over him, the wet-suit clinging to her body, as she smiled with that mouth full of sharp shark's teeth. "I know we're all in a very roug)( situation! But you need to MAT--E WIT)( T)(E GILL."

The mental force hit him like an exploding rocket. Roxy swayed, her eyes going limpid, as her body pushed up against his. He gasped hard, feeling the arousal rocking through his body, violent and hungry. He wanted her. Primal instincts emerged. She wasn't his first choice for sating the desire to mate, to fuck, to impregnate, but she was here. He knew, on one level, that he was being manipulated. His higher brain functions could sneer at what the Condesce was doing. But what she was working was his limbic system. It burned inside of him as he grabbed her hips hungrily. 

"A)(a)(a)(a~ You know, you complain a lot, Dirk." the Condesce purred, grinning, as Dirk grabbed Roxy's shoulder. He yanked the top down, and it split around her shoulders, exposing her breasts. He kissed and nibbled at her nipples, tongue working across them slowly. The Lalonde girl let out soft, quivering little moans, her mouth hanging open. She swayed a little bit, as Dirk took deep breaths of her body. "But I don't actually mess around wit)( your brain that much! I just make you really )(orny! Till you want to mate, and aren't so particular! You )(umans are good at that. Your mating system suppresses disgust, until you can overcome t)(e weirdness of it all! So, once you get )(orny enough, you don't really care about gender all that much. You just want to stick your dick in anyt)(ing warm and wet~"

His higher brain functions tried to ignore her. Probably just a lie. Another trick, another way to screw with his head and make him do what she wanted. He sucked ferociously on one of Roxy's nipples. She let out another soft moan, her body arching in front of him. Why didn't she ever fight back? Did the Condesce brainwash her, before these little sessions? She didn't like to talk about them afterwards. Maybe the Condesce was forcing her. Roxy's eyes opened, heavy. She bit her lip. "dirk..."

He kissed her. Her tongue slid into his mouth, eager, hungry. They were just being forced. He didn't want this. It didn't feel good. It didn't change anything between them. They weren't doing this because they wanted to. They were being forced. He tried to ignore how much he wanted to see her pregnant. To see her carrying his children. He tried to ignore the image in his mind, of her belly growing round, and full, her body leaning against his, depending on him. His erection throbbed against her groin, as she shivered in his arms. The Condesce was watching, her head on her hands, grinning, a bulge in her wet suit visible. She giggled softly. "Don't worry~<3 Your friends are coming soon. Maybe I can )(ave a teaser stallion brought in for you, Dirk! Get you all )(orny, so t)(at you can focus on t)(at cute Jake boy w)(ile you're mating wit)( the two females! I'm sorry it's taken so long! I really do want you to be )(appy, after all!"

He tried to ignore her. She talked about these things, sometimes. While he was buried inside of the haze of lust and arousal. When she presumably thought he couldn't understand her. It made it all... almost worthwhile. He took a deep breath, and ran his fingers between Roxy's legs. She moaned into his mouth, as he teased her gently. His fingertips drifted across her slit, over the tight boyshorts. Moisture stained the pink fabric, as she writhed in his arms. Her body was so soft. He kind of liked that, he had to admit. The way she moved was enough to make his libido grow eager. He hated that, sometimes. It should've been natural. Not a reaction to the Condesce training him. He didn't want to be attracted to his friend because some crazy fish queen made him pop a stiffy every time she was around. She deserved something more genuine than that.

Of course, the way Roxy was moaning and writhing against him right now, it was very tempting to think that she didn't give a good god damn about what it 'meant'. She squirmed around in his grip, until she faced away from him, her hips in the air, on her hands and knees. She let out an almost animal sound of need, shaking her hips at him. He reached down, grabbing her hair and yanking at it lightly. She arched her back in response, and yanked her boy shorts down with one hand. With her air as leverage, he pressed the tip of his shaft against her wet folds. With two thrusts of his hips, he was inside of her.

He couldn't deny that it felt good to be inside of her. To feel the warmth and the wetness, clinging around his manhood. To hear her cry out, gasping and shuddering, as he pumped his hips into her. To see her drag her fingers through the sand. He tried to ignore the breathy moans of the Condesce as she watched the two of them mate like the dirty little monkeys they were. His body simply seemed to be spurred on by the audience, as he began to thrust his hips back and forth.

Dirk was in good shape. He fancied himself a participant in an active lifestyle. This let him move without tiring. Roxy was already starting to grow out of breath, her body slumping forward slightly as she clawed at the ground, her tongue hanging out. He tangled his fingers in her hair, and gave her a gentle yank, watching as she squealed with pleasure. When he pulled, she let out a cry of pleasure, her breath catching in her throat. Her warm pussy clenched reflexively around his manhood. And though he would swear up and down that he didn't enjoy it, it encouraged him. Friction, deep arousal, and a secret little core of love were enough. 

He shuddered, as his hips shook. His balls pulled against his body, as he came inside of her. Thick, sticky semen poured deep into his friend's womb, as she moaned sweetly, keening in the air. He slumped forward, as he felt the regret flooding over him. The intense, unnatural arousal faded, as he felt guilt running over her. Roxy lay underneath him, semen dripping out of her slowly, running down her legs. Her hair was messy, strewn over her back. He pulled away, and ran towards the shower. He felt dirty. Not for what was done to him, so much as what was being done to Roxy.

He let the water run down his body, frowning. He felt angry at the Condesce. For making him force himself on her. For taking away his self control. That was something he couldn't stand. To be hurting someone he cared about so much, and to be unable to control himself. "dirk?"

He turned his head. Roxy was standing in the entrance to the bathroom. She wasn't wearing the boy shorts, her legs pressed together, a flush on her face. "uh, i hope i didn't piss you off..." She said, her eyes cast down. 

"What? No, Roxy, of course you didn't piss me off. Why would you think that? None of this is your fault." She looked up at him, with those big, shining eyes of hers, tears running down her cheeks.

"but you never hug me after we're done, or ask me to stay the night, or, or..." Roxy's eyes were full of tears, as she sniffled softly. Dirk stared at her.

"Roxy. We're being held in captivity and forced to breed by the fish witch who destroyed our species. She stuck our genetic mother and father in a prison camp for defying her, and while they may have lived a long time, they were still imprisoned. We have to resist her. That's..." She was in the shower with him. Her wifebeater was on the ground, sand flowing off of her body. She was wearing nothing but the stockings, and she looked gorgeous, so close to him. He steeled himself for the mental push. Some new tactic by the Condesce. He tried to resist the erection building.

There was no mental push. Not from outside. But as her soft body pressed against him, he grew aroused anyway. Her soft, slick skin pressed into his chest, as she leaned back against him. She took his hands, pulling them across her chest. "i know I'm not who you want. i know that you're being forced into this. but... could you at least... hold me for a little bit? after it happens? i know you don't want this..."

His body shuddered. He tugged her hair, and kissed her hips gently. He moved softly, arms around her. She took a few steps towards the tile wall of the ablution cubicle, and pressed her back against it. She smiled up at him hopefully. He rolled his eyes. "Of course I care about you, Roxy. And... For a girl... You're very attractive."

She looked up at him, brightly. Then her leg hooked around his waist, as she lifted herself up. He rested his hips against hers, and began to thrust gently. The warmth of the beautiful blonde girl was immaculate. It was slow, and gentle, and calm, and pleasant. He let out a sigh, as he felt her squeeze slowly and serenely around him. It wasn't a ferocious mating instinct, the kind that he'd just shown. It was... Tender, and intimate. And it felt good. He still might have wished Roxy was a guy. But this felt very good, too. She let out a sigh as his hands moved to cushion her ass, helping to hold her up. Her knees wrapped around his elbows, hooking up, letting him push deep inside of her. And the two of them moved together for quite a long time, enjoying themselves. Finally, Dirk let go, and leaned into her. Lalonde made soft, hungry noises, her body shivering gently. The two of them leaned together.

")(A)(A! I KN----EW YOU TWO LIK---ED ---EAC)(OT)(-------ER!" Dirk went stiff, provoking a little gasp from Roxy. The Condesce peered in through the window into the shower, a bright shark-toothed grin on her face. "Mister COOLKID! More like mister FAK----ER! )(a)(a! You're so cute together! Okay, I'm going now, but be sure to mate plenty, and be nice to your matesprit, Strider!" The fish troll giggled, as Strider buried his face against Roxy's chest.

"You're not going to be harsh to me just to spite her, are you?" Roxy asked, looking a little nervous. Dirk groaned again. Let your true feelings show for one second, this is what it got you.


End file.
